Sensor devices which have a number of sensor substrates having different sensor structures for detecting various characteristics are being increasingly used in various applications. Such sensor devices, also referred to as “multisensor chips” or “sensor modules,” are designed, for example, for detecting yaw rates and accelerations in various directions/planes, and optionally also for detecting pressures and/or temperatures.
In a conventional design of a sensor module, the individual sensor substrates are adjacently situated on a carrier substrate and connected to an evaluation circuit, which is usually designed in the form of an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). To minimize the space requirements, designs have also been developed in which sensors are placed directly on ASIC chips which are used as a carrier substrate.
In such designs of sensor modules, the occupied surface area can be further minimized only by reducing the size, i.e., the chip dimensions, of the sensor chips and/or the ASIC chips.